warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lucan07
1: If you leave a message here, I will reply here. Having conversations splayed across multiple talk pages is both pointless and inconvenient. 2: Sign all your posts with 4 tildes ( ~~~~ ) ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rain that Falls from Sky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dawnsong2 (Talk) 09:10, November 7, 2012 Welcome, Luc! I'm Crys, an admin. Have a great time here! Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 02:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sure I will. 03:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps get on chat with me? I'd like to know you more. :) Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 03:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Meow Dis is a test. 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 08:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 8DD w00t w00t 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you pleaseeee come on chat? 08:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month userbox Oh hey dere. Could you please make a User of the Month userbox thing? I dunno how yet XD 08:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm on it. What do you want as the image for it? 09:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you come on Chat? There. Can it say: Cool dude! You have been elected User of the Month (da da da) times! 09:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the place where all my in the works stuff gets put and tell me what you think of that instead for now, the image can still be changed though. 09:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Luc Heyo Luc! Its me Zeel,A friend made this account for me! Woop woop! Now I don't stick out like a sore thumb! -Icy Heh, nice. Heyooo, you can sign your posts using 4 tildes, like so: ~~~~ :) 00:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz :) I'll remember that :P, OH! What'cha think of mah sig? May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) LUUULUUUU COME ON CHAT LOUISA 00:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) MistClan? I was wondering if it was alright if I made a page for a clan of mine,the MistClan. May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) While MistClan sounds very cool and I'm fine with its creation, I think it would be best if all the admins gave their approval on it beforehand. So, make a poll/vote or something or ask around either on talkpages or chat. Good luck :) 00:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can only have 5''' main Clans, and if you really want it, it'll have to be very minor. Crystalheart! ❄ 03:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz, and thanx....A comp with no enter button is getting on my nerves XD May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) Wewf Come on Chat if you can!! 08:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I lack the energy to chat right now, perhaps a bit later. 08:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okey Dokey! 08:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HELP I need you to come on Chat ASAP. I need to tell you something, which isn't appropriate for here. 05:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Another problem e.e Ugh. ANOTHER PROBLEM. Cry isn't online, and it's a bit too late for her. I need to discuss 2 things with you, so please come on Chat if you can e.e 04:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Uh test Test. I dun think mah siggie is working O_o '''FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 06:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm it seems to be a clean break. *surgical editing mask* 07:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) NOW? Test FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 07:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a miracle!...created by me. \(*-*)/ Praise Lucan. 07:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Never praise Louisa. Never, ever. Maybe Louisa ha a brain, but NEVER praise her. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 8D You should see this email RP between me and Red. Inappropriate, BUT SO HILARIOUS AND FUN 8DDDD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you should screen cap it for me? xD 08:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I will forward it, as it would take up quite a few screenshots XD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat-help hey can you get on chat kinda soon i might need your help with something trp66 (talk) 01:56, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I was somewhat busy earlier, any chance you can come back to chat? 07:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Ohai Luck. It's your new nickname<3 A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 22:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, Shadow ;) , and what an amazing nickname it is. 23:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Louisa! Luck isn't your nickname. LOUISA IS, K?! FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Luck. Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck.Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck. Giratina is not amused. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 04:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 05:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Luck. =C Y u no on chat? ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Louisa FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 04:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ohey e.e Our first troll came about an hour ago e.e FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D 23:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) What happened? 23:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) A user named "WikiStaff" came on, and said that a user had sent in three reports, blah blah blah. THEN 2 REAL wiki staff came on and told us the truth. He was a troll. It turned out that the troll was Ironloki's "brother". FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Odd...oh well, at least it's been sorted with. P.S: Are you signing your signature differently than before? Because it's putting the time code half way down the page. 00:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I'll fix it XD FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D FCRP Fix hey im sorry i messed up something in fc rp and i dont know how to fix it can you see if you can? please sorry (talk) 04:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It seems Crys fixed it already, so no need to worry. 06:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Rules I just wanted to say you did an awesome job with the rules and keeping your wiki organized I think I'll join and maybe chat and edit with you guys (and girls) if there is something you need help with just let me know and I would be happy to help you with the wiki. 13:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki, it's good to have you here, and thanks, it's nice to know my work is appreciated ;) . I'll keep that offer in mind, it's always good to know there's eager people ready to help. 00:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Emotes K, so I'm getting rather sick of some emotes, so I'm deleting some. The ones which have been deleted are listed below. :P, :D, Some swears (basic, like s***, f***, etc) and Lulu. I think maybe the 400-600 pokemon need to go. Opinions? FtP Fangirl| Tiggerstraw and Holyleaf FOR THE WIN. Ashtki is pretty cool too. ' 07:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :The majority of the pokemon ones can go, but perhaps keep a few of the more popular and basic ones. :As for the rest of the emotes, "jackass", "smartass" and "dumbass" can all be gotten rid of, seeing as they aren't of a particularly offensive nature, as can the "Lucan" without brackets. Oh and, nice new sig. 07:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Mmkay. Siggie change time XD 'FtP Fangirl| Tiggerstraw and Holyleaf FOR THE WIN. Ashtki is pretty cool too. ' 09:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, Potato POTATO. I HAVE A NEW ANIMAL. IT'S CALLED A.... FLAMTATO Cross between a flamingo and... A POTATO 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 06:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ''Oh.My.God Mind = Blown. xD 22:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I AM A GENIUS. PURE. GENIUS. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 05:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I love you<3333333 that is all 14:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: "Signature" Wat you flapping your gums about... --'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 08:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Check your edit revision, instead of using It leaves the code within your templated signature. 08:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Now I see... I dunno... 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 08:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Did you do anything to the coding in your preferences? 08:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) No... I don't touch it, ever. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 09:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Strange indeed then. I'll have a look into it tomorrow. 09:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Mmkay. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 09:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) No title now there is I love how I accidentally open this site, and see you getting frustrated in the main activity feed. xD 02:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The spacing is messing up, it hates me, okay. xD 02:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, it hates everyone. xD 02:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) So it seems... so it seems. >_< 02:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Asdf, burnt myself while cleaning the dishes. >_> Should've known the metal bowl was hot after holding it until near-boiling water for a few minutes. b: 02:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Pssst....if you're still alive, wanna pop in chat so I can link ya to a join.me? I have to make a scary charart for Wwiki. 03:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Please be online...shit got interesting over on Wwiki, and you'd get a laugh out of it. 03:48, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oi. WCCRP chat? I need to rage a bit, and you're a good person to rage at. xD 03:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) -le twitches- What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Siggie. I. Can't. Edit. It. >8c 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 07:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) CHat PLEASE GET BACH ON THE CHAT I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUCrowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 23:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Luc. I need you. When you find the time, could you get on chat? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor'' 04:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) y u not on chat Oi Come back on chat D: FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 08:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Psssssst. Check emails. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 07:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Food Um Mister Lucan do u have food? Mason2910 (talk) 09:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Mason2910 No, I survive on a base diet of air. 10:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) On the topic of food, you need to 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 08:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I need you When you have the time, could you ''please get on WCCRPW chat with Leggo? She needs to ask you something, PMs, email, or something. 01:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please join chat I need youCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 22:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Unicorns Hey. I don't know how to put this, but please edit before we have to demote you. You've been waaaaaay to inactive. Bye~ 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Unicorns No 2 Hey Luc, seems like you're last contributive edit was from March 26, 2013. Please note that you have not added yourself to the "Indisposed Users" and will be demoted from admin rights if this continues on. Your cats (if you even have cats) will go up on adoption, too. This is just a little warning, but it will happen if you don't edit in the next couple of weeks/days. Thanks, I've been dealing with things. 06:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you didn't add your name to the Indisposed Users list, so I see no excuse. ~Dawn (not signed in) Yes, well, that's not exactly what I meant when I said "things", and I wasn't gone to such a degree that it needed to be put on a page. 10:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat, we can discuss it there. 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 10:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh god Please watch this, oh Mr. Dying in the Snow: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKQYWi35vXo It's ducking g. hallatious. (see what I did there?) That prooves Roomie is an excellent musician! 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 10:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Do you have Oreos, mister? Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY :3 http://www.iaza.com/work/130430C/iaza12549884516400.png Yay! FAIL! 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 10:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Dawn, 'n that dere rainbow cat ;D 02:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) LUCCCCC Luc, where are you....? The wiki needs you to come back. You're our admin/b-crat, and we can't afford to lose another member, especially an important one. 15:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Crys. Apologies for my absence, there's a good reason for it, I assure you. I've been monitoring the wiki somewhat, just not making many edits, so I haven't gone completely AWOL, if that's what you're worried about. 12:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, good. x3 15:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Vote ~warriors rp~ Wiki:Demotion Votes vote c: 08:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Testing, testing Does this leave a million lines of code or not? Ya still there? 03:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Mhm, mass fixing spree inbound. 05:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:A/adoption Any is fine, maybe capital A. 00:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I was in favour of a capital 'A', anywho. 0 105 pages down, 105 0 to go. '''Done. woot 01:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi :3Night 13:35, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hiya, Night o/. It's been a while - how are you? 02:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I wont be because I'm in a hospital and my sister i writing this for me!"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 01:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Can you delete Hitler ? I was stupid and that please delete him."I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 14:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Done. 02:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I attempted a edit :3 I sort of ruined SolarClan's page so I need to fix it. "I don't want to be remembered as a hero, just me. I want to be known for as me." ~Crow (talk) 23:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. For future reference: Link formats should be done as such What you want to appear as the link. The pipe (|) comes after the link to the page, not before. When linking to userpages, you have to include the 'User:' in the link, otherwise it will try to link to a mainspace article. The problem with Highleaf section was the space before the asterisk. Putting a space at the beginning of a line turns it into a sort of code/example display, as you saw. Other than that, good edit :) keep it up. 07:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! I love doing that, but I'm not the best with coding and I'll admit it. Thanks!! "I don't want to be remembered as a hero, just me. I want to be known for as me." ~Crow (talk) 21:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Yayayayaya I finished all clans!! Yay! Sorry I had to say...~Crow~/Sig (talk) 01:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Also I need help with my siggie as you can see up there ↑. THanks!! ~Crow~/Sig (talk) 22:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Luc. This is Crow and I'm on my iPhone and I can barely write this. I fried my battery on my computer and I think I'll be on tomorrow. ~Crow not signed in ::Ok, that's fine, good luck fixing it. Thanks for the heads up. 03:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Template I have a question, can the template be changed to the color of the bar? I thought it would look better. Sorry. 00:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You're going to have to be a little more specific. Which template...? 04:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello this Crow again. I'm on my phone and I got a new computer and it won't connect to the internet. Our booster is also broke. Sorry for all the problems but I thought I would let you know. Also the template is Charcat. -Crow not sighned Edits Edits. My edits went from 1,00 down to 900. It is a glitch? 21:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hey once you're on join me on the chat and ping meh. I neeeedddd you. It's boring on here e.e 22:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) New Zealander Hi so is it alright with you to have a new rogue group? Crys says I should ask you too. She said it's okay. :3 01:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC)